seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 8
Ryota led the group of misfit pirate captains. "Okay, let's get this out the way now. I'm Newgate's one and only opponent, anyone who wants to get in the way, fight me now!" Ryota growled. Leone, Aoiki, and Red stepped forward. "You wanted a fight." Aoiki grinned. "Be prepared to be destroyed." Ryota growled. "Fine, let it be." He flexed his hand and a ball of energy floated from his hand. Atlas looked around and saw a note. He grabbed it, and read it out loud. "Off to kill Kent for breaking my jaw, making me spend 100,000 } in dental hygiene, and ruing my plans. You all have fun killing each other. Love, Xander. P.S, my money's on Masatoshi. THAT BASTRD GOT AWAY!" Aoiki grabbed the note. "Did this bastard just say Masatoshi would win?!" Aoiki punched Masatoshi but he didn't flinch or acknowledge his attempt. "FUCK THAT HURT!! Maybe he has a point... But there's no way he's gonna get there before I do. I'm out!" Aoiki dashed away leaving being a blue trail. Ryota growled. "METEOR!!" He shot off into the sky, flying away at high speeds. Leone turned to Atlas. "You're gonna take me there." "And if I don't?" "I'll expose your secrets." - Xander and Justin, hiding behind a rock, saw everyone leave. Xander stood up, and dusted himself off. "Now, let's get out of here! No point in helping these assholes!" As Xander turned he bumped into Aetas. "Who are you?" "You're boss. Now come on, we've got work to do." Aetas grabbed Xander by his shirt and pulled him up to his height. "What work? I'm just a lonely boy, who knows nothing!" "Can it Xander." "Harsh, but fair!" "Now can it. I need that old man as well." "Whoa whoa whoa! I have to stop you there! I'm not going back in there!" Aetas looked down to Xander. "You think I care what you want to do? You're coming with." "He'll kill you!!" "He can't. Being a time lord comes with some perks like knowing my opponents moves no matter what, oh and I don't know, stopping time. Besides, if I die, I die. He wouldn't be changing much. I won't be born for another 200 years." "Good." Orwell, who was behind Aetas, rips his heart out. Aetas glanced back at Orwell and flicked his wrist. Time started to rewind back to where Xander bumped into Aetas. Aetas growled. "I'm gonna kill him a 2nd time." He pushed Aetas down and stormed off to Orwell. Xander looked puzzled. "What just happened?! Where are you going?!" Aetas turned to Xander. "Mind yo damn mother fucking business!!" He stormed up to Orwell. "Ayo bitch!! I don't appreciate that little sneak attack!!" Orwell rose an eyebrow. "I haven't moved from this spot." "Oh yeah that's right I turned back time.... But that's besides the point!! You pissed me off!!" "Kid, you don't want to get me angry." "Like I give a damn. In my time you're merely a memory, as strong as a marine Rear Admiral! I deal with bitches like you on the daily!" Xander pulled on Aetas. "What do you want?!" "I want to live!" "Good." Aetas drags Xander from behind, and Xander starts to smirk. Just like he said. These guys are as stupid as he thought. But for now, he has to wait. - Cana was in the forest along with Mandi. She held her hat out in front of her. "He's around here somewhere." Kent was sitting in a tree hiding away. "I really need to get that Vivre card outta that hat." Kent looked around confused by what he was sensing. "Huh? Red? Isn't he dead? Wait is that Red? Wait... Is that Ryota?! Aoiki!... I'm faced with a challenge here... One hand I deal with a bunch of super strong rookies that want my head... On the other I deal with Mandi and Cana..... Rookies it is." Kent ran, and headed towards the rookies. Cana, and Mandi heard a noise, and instantly ran towards it. "KENT!" They instead, saw a giant robot. "K.O.N.G.O.U IS READY TO DESTROY ALL PIRATES!" Cana and Mandi both face faulted. "The future is weird!" - Jericho and Lonnie exchanged blows until Airi smacked Lonnie unconscious from behind. "Boom you're done. Jericho, come." Jericho held onto his arm. "That's not fair Airi! I was about to win!" "Sure. But that's not why I'm here. As you can tell, our new recruit is sleeping on the job.. I want you to wake her." Jericho looked stressed and pulled on his hair. "Uhh... Why do I have to do it? Why can't the captain do it?" "I can't find him. And it was easier to find you. You have a dark aura indistinguishable from anything on this island. Now go wake Rio!" Jericho leads to Rio, and Lonnie opens his eyes. "Damn... With that one guy, I couldn't damage him at all. How could I win?" "My disciple, how you have fallen." Lonnie looks up, and stares at the man. "MASTER WINTO?!" - Raion sat on the beach looking out the oncoming blur of blue. He scowled and stood up. "Aoiki... I've been waiting for you." He said coldly. Aoiki comes to a halt. He looked over to Raion and grinned. "Well if it isn't Raion. Let me guess.. Kaito told you I was here?" "Listen Aoiki-cchi. I don't want to fight you... But I will.. This'll be your last chance to turn back.." "Aww, who are you anyway? Cause the Raion I know would be itching for a fight against me.. You're not even curious to how I got here?" "I am.. It's just irrelevant at the moment.. Besides.. I know I can beat you." Aoiki started to laugh. "The only one who can beat me... Is me." "... You just lost." "What?" "That line... You lost. It doesn't matter what you do next. You lost." "Screw you too!" Raion begins to sarcastically slap his hands. "Excellent comeback. How long did it take you too make that one up?" "You know, your an ass." "At least I don't whine." "You're just mad that you could never beat me." "Wanna test that theory?!" "Fuck yeah!!" Raion got in a fighting stance then it clicked. "You sly bastard!!" "Too late to back out now!" Raion rushed at Aoiki, and Aoiki rushed at Raion. The two punched each other simultaneously. - Kent ran through the forest and heard screams from behind him. "Mandi! Cana!" He started to turn around but was cut off by Ryota. "Ryota! What're you doing here?!" "We're here to prevent you from stopping Quinn. But me personally, I'm here to get my revenge." "Dammit! I don't even know what I did!!" "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" "No, I don't! Would you care to enlighten me, so I could help with it?!" Ryota thinks about it, and stares at Kent. "Fine. I will tell you. If you win." Kent grins. "GOOD! - Masatoshi, walking down the beach, saw Tack and Jakk building sandcastles, with Zozo playfully wrestling Chrsitie. Nozaki, wearing a speedo, notices Masatoshi, and stares at him. "Is he from the past?" Oak, in a speedo and wearing his flower mask, notices him as well. "I belive so." Masatoshi looked down at everyone. "Domo... Do any of you have any sweets?" He emptied his pockets revealing several empty bags of snacks. "I'm out.." Nozaki looks up to Masatoshi and reaches for his hair. "So many split ends.. What do you do with it?!" "Huh?" Masatoshi glanced down, swatting Nozaki's hand away. "I'll crush you..." He said slowly. Rosaline walked behind Masatoshi, playing her violin. "Hmm? Oh hey Makkun!" Masatoshi looked down. "Oh.. Hey Rosalind.. Do you have any snacks?" "It's Rosaline and yes.. Why're you here?" "Huh? Oh... Ummmm... Quinn wanted me to stop you guys... But that seems annoying. He won't even give me a cake." Rosaline scratched her head. "Well if you help us I'll bake you a few cakes." Masatoshi looked down. "Okay." He sat down and started to build a sandcastle. Rosaline turned to everyone with sparkles in her eyes, giving them a thumbs up. Oak, gave a thumbs up. - K.O.N.G.O.U, punched both Cana and Mandi into trees, knocking them out. K.O.N.G.O.U beat its chest, and let out a mechanial roar. Roku, heard the roar, and ran to it. He saw both Mandi and Cana beat up, and K.O.N.G.O.U unharmed, and crushing the earth with stomps. Roku, clenched his fist, and stared at K.O.N.G.O.U. "Hey, you hurt my friends!" K.O.N.G.O.U, saw Roku, and pointed at him. "Roku! The Gladiator! Deceased!" "Well, I'm not." "Status updated. Roku the gladiator. Alive. Wanted. CAPTURE ROKU!" It rushed at Roku, and Roku concentrated all his power. "EAT THIS YOU HUNK OF SCRAP!" With one punch, Roku hit K.O.N.G.O.U in the chest, breaking K.O.N.G.O.U in half. Roku saw his fist, and noticed that it was broken from the sheer impact of the punch. "Well damn... I really need to learn how to hold back." He ran over to Cana and Mandi. "Are you two okay?" Mandi opened her eyes and stared at Roku for a moment. "Come closer..." She begged. Roku leaned in. "Closer.." He got a little closer. He could feel her breath on his cheek as she planted a kiss on him. "My hero!" Roku fell backwards and wiped his mouth. "Dammit Mandi! I'm a-...... Oh my god!! Thanks Mandi!" He ran off into the woods. "Thanks... Kent... For saving Us... Was that Kent?" - Roku was running through the forest. "ROSA! ROSA! I remember!!" He kept running until he was face to face with a giant flower bud. Roku looked at it and it started to stare back at him. "This plant has eyes.. Awesome." The plant opened up and Rosa walked out. "Well.. Whats today?" "I feel like a total jackass for forgetting. It's two things today... Your birthday... And it's been one month." Rosa rolled her eyes. "Felt like a jackass huh? What happened to your hand?" "I punched a robot." "Why're you and Kent fighting?!" "No, a different robot... Like that one." C.A.N.I.N.E, rushing at Roku and Rosa, broke through a few trees. It saw the two, and scanned them. "Data analysis... Roku, and Rosa. Deceased. Error fixed. Alive. CAPTURE!" C.A.N.I.N.E rushed at Rosa, but she flicked her hand. A giant vine slapped C.A.N.I.N.E in the face, causing the robots heads to hit the tree. C.A.N.I.N.E bended down, and had a rocket launcher come out of his back, shooting out a bunch of rockets. "These robots aren't made that well." Roku stepped back and got in a fighting stance. "Sorry Rosa.. But my good hand is kinda messed up... I'm gonna use it!" "If you do, don't destroy the island." "Oh come on! It's a rocket. We'll say to exploded." Roku punched the rocket, creating cracks in the air. A powerful shockwave shot through the area, leveling the rocket and everything behind it. C.A.N.I.N.E had crack marks all over its body, but C.A.N.I.N.E rushed at Roku. Rosa used a vine to crack its chest in half. C.A.N.I.N.E fell down, defeated, and Rosa used vines to cover it up. "They're weaker then Pacifistas." "Funny. Everyone else got stronger... But the robots are now weaker.... Weird." Roku held his hand and walked closer to the destroyed robot. "I wonder why they're here in the first place." Rosa looked down at Roku. A vine pushed him down into a seat of plants as she walked closer to him. "Sit still." She ordered as plants coated his broken hand. "Keep that thing under those wraps, and the pain will go away in a few days." "Thanks... So you're not mad at me anymore?" "Never was. I was just wondering how a guy as smart as you could forget a date." "You know me. Not very bright when it actually matters! Heh heh heh..." - "GEAR GOD!" "DEVIL SLAYER; SLASH FROM HELL!" Ryota had his arm claw at Kent, who deflected the Attack with a large gear arm. "PLANETARY EXPLOSION!!!" Ryota changed his attack, his claw turned into a sphere of rainbow like energy. He slammed it into Kent's body blasting him away. Kent flipped into the air, growing mechanical wings to stop him as he came barreling down. "GIA GIA NO METEOR!!!" Both his fist grew to the size of giants. Ryota stepped back. "GALAXY CANNON!!" Ryota punched the air, shooting out a large blast of blue energy, matching Kent halfway. "NEWGATE!!!!!!" He roared. "ECLIPSE!!!" Ryota shot off a powerful blast from his body. Engulfing his earlier attack along with Kent. Kent dashed passed Ryota. "Shadow Gear." Kent cocked his fist back. "SHADOW LION!!" Shadows slid along Kent's arm as he knocked Ryota away. Ryota was pushed back, but he had a psycho grin on his face. "UNIVERSAL DESTRUCTION!" Ryota struck Kent, and Kent's body vibrated from the sheer impact. He felt all his organs implode, but he stood proud. "Good... Punch... But as you know... Mine are better." A sphere of white energy coated Kent's fist. "GIA GIA NO WHITE LION!!" The sphere formed into a lions head as he struck Ryota, cracking the air behind him. Ryota spat up blood and twitched, trying to keep his eyes open he staggered to keep his balance. "Ugh...." He looked up to Kent with an evil stare. "NEWGATE!!!! BIG BANG!!!" Ryota closed his hands together, a small blue ball of energy sparked to life, growing in size as Ryota rose his hands. "I AM THE GOD SLAYER!!! I REFUSE TO LET YOU BEAT ME!!! DIE!!!" Ryota threw the ball of energy at Kent, who stood there smiling. His hair changed back to black as he laughed. "I seemed to have overestimated you Ryota. I thought I was in danger... Gear Lord.... Activate!" A small laser formed on top of Kent's arm as he pointed it at the giant ball of energy, shooting out a gray laser into it, causing it to destabilize and explode in the sky. The gust from the explosion de rooted nearby trees, blew back the waters in the ocean, and the sky was now clear. Kent looked down to Ryota. "Gia Gia no Sentry." A giant robot grew from the ground, towering over the island, blocking off the sun. Ryota growled. "YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN LOOK DOWN ON ME?!! YOU THINK YOU CAN INTIMIDATE ME?!! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST BLOW ME OFF LIKE SOME TRASH?!!! I WILL DESTROY YOU!!! Space Commandment: 4TH EMPEROR OF SPACE SPECIAL TECHNIQUE: WORMHOLE BARRAGE!!!" Ryota shot off a barrage of powerful energy blast that's bombarded Into the sentry, each exploded, leaving behind a wormhole into nothingness. - "YES! YES! YES!" The chains started to break, and Quinn started to laugh. "MORE! MORE!" - Kent dodged each Attack, and rushed at Ryota, punching him. "NO, YOU'RE STRONG, BUT YOU'RE NOT ANYWHERE CLOSE TO MY LEVEL!" "YOU THINK I CARE KENT?!" "WHY DO YOU HATE ME?" "You are the bane of my existence.. You RUINED MY LIFE!!!" "I BARELY EVEN KNOW YOU!!!" "But I know you.... And I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!" Ryota clasped his hands together, destructive red energy started to seep out. He stared at Kent with malicious intent. "JUST DIE!!! INTERPLANETARY OBLITERATION!!" The wind started to kick up, blowing trees away, the sky darkened, the sea changed to red, as Ryota placed his hands above his head a black ball with red electricity whirring around it shot up from his palm. Ryota started to laugh like a maniac as he threw the black ball. Kent growled. "DAMMIT RYOTA!!" The laser on his arm shot up his arms formed a thick armor. "GRAND JUGGERNAUT!!" Kent held out his hands to block the attack. When it connected, his armor rapidly peeled away. Kent yelled as he bounced the attack into the sky where it imploded. - "MORE! MORE!" His chains begin to break, and he laughs. "WITH MY TIME COMING TO HAND, AND SPACE BEING TORN APART... I'M NEARLY FREE!" - "JUST SHUT IT, OKAY! PEOPLE LIKE YOU PISS ME OFF! YOU HAVE A PROBLEM?! REVEAL IT TO ME YOU JACKASS!" "You really don't remember me?! I was your greatest fan... I idolized you... I never wanted you to lose.. I wanted you to become the pirate King.. But then you did it... You orphaned me!! My family, buried in your battle!! I WILL AVENGE THEM!!!" Ryota crouched down, with his palm facing the ground and his other hand holding his wrist. "FALLING STAR: VESTA!!!" The sky got pitch black as a large golden ball of energy formed in Ryota's hand. He shot it up into the sky and it came down as a large golden meteor. "IM GETTING SO TIRED OF SPACE!!!" Kent declared. "GEAR GOD: ACTIVATE!!" Circuits stretched across Kent's face as he extended his arms out. "GIA GIA NO... GOD SLICER!!" A large blade stretched from Kent's arm as he slashed through the giant meteor. He looked over to Ryota as he smashed Kent face first into the sand. "JUST DIE!!! YOU'RE WORTHLESS!!! IF THIS IS WHAT YOURE LIKE I WOULD HATE TO MEET THAT DAMNED DEMON FOR A FATHER YOU HAD!!" Ryota yelled at the top of his lungs. He looked down at the crater and Kent laid there motionless. "Now die!" Kent stood up slowly and said nothing. He glared back at Ryota, with his eyes shining bright gold. "What did you say about my father?" "Easy. He... Was... Pathetic." KENT, clenched his fist, and eyed Ryota. "Don't you ever... INSULT MY FATHER!" Kent rushes at Ryota, crushing his face in. Ryota, is pushed back, and creates space portals around himself. "KENT!" "RYOTA!" The two rush at each other, trying to punch each other. - The chains fall off Quinn, and he laughs. "Yes... Yes... YES!" He gets up, and creates a billion time portal. "For 1,000 years, I was dead. Forsaken, by the people of my home. My family, and cherished ones, killed! Because we were different! I myself, locked in time by my own powers! But no more! I AM FREE! I CAN FINALLY LIVE THE LIFE I WANTED! But... I want a new reality... A better reality... My reality." Quinn puts his hands in one time portal, and all of them become red. "Hello Time... Today... Tommorow... And yesterday... THE DAY OF QUINN, IS BORN!" - Kent and Ryota wake up. They look around, and notice they are wearing a school outfit, holding a satchel, and walking to a japanese school. Kent looks around, and just FaceFaults. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Ryota, tried to create space portals, but he couldn't. "My powers!" Kent tried to use his gears, but he couldn't. "Okay this is weird.." "Kenneth Thomas Newgate and Ryota Knight! Get into class!" A middle aged man and an elderly woman appeared down the hall. "This isn't your off period! Are you two fighting again?" Ryota turned to Kent. "Your middle name is Thomas?" Kent looked to Ryota. "I thought you only had one name." "Well I don't know about you. But I'm getting the hell outta here!" Ryota started to walk away but he started to get younger. "Hold on... Am I a teenager get again?! NOO I DONT WANNA GO THROUGH PUBERTY AGAIN!!" "Hey idiot!" Raion, kicks Ryota in the face. He is wearing a school outfit, and is surrounded by people. "AS HEAD OF HALL MONITORS, YOU SHALL GO TO CLASS!" Kent, was surprised, and tried to run to Raion. Instead, spmeone cloths lined him. "KENT! Don't get close to Raion, or he'll make you do a billion push-ups again." "Okay... Who?" "Duh, your best friend! Satori! Jeez, did Nova knock your brain out when she thought you saw Her panties? By the way, were they Straw berries?" Raion kicked Satori on the head. "HOW DARE YOU SULLY WOMEN WITH YOUR PERVERSION!" Kent looked over to Satori. "Who the hell are you? Raion! What's going on?!" "Kenneth. You know what you did! Go to class before I report you to Hyperion Sensai!" "What? I didn't do anything." Kent say up and grabbed into Raion. "Where's Jericho and Rhea. I need my siblings!" "Siblings? You must mean that delinquent Jericho Ryder. He was expelled a few days ago. And Rhea is being a good girl and is in class!!" Raion pushed Kent down. "Now go to class!" Kent laughed and stood up. "Raion, I don't want to fight you but I will!" Roku stepped forward. "You won't be fighting anyone. I'm the head of the discipline committee." "Even Roku is fucked up in the head!" "BAD WORDS ARE BAD!" Roku kicks Kent into the classroom. He looks around, and notices a man waving and pointing at a seat. Kent sits in it, and the man grabs a shohen manga. "Hey man, This series is awesome!" "Umm... Thanks... You..." "Nova slapped your brain out again? Dude, your Harem life is my envy! My name is Sal. Remember?" The door opens, and Ace walks in, wearing a suit. Most of the women drool when he enters and he sets a book down. "Class is an session." - Roku and Rosa wake up, next to a nervous Enel. He looks to them, and shakes Rosa. "ROSA! ANSWER THE QUESTION!" "WHAT THE HELL?!" "Correct!" Enel jumps up, happy, and Alxander, in a suit, claps his hands. "Rosa, you gained a thousand points! You're in the lead for the game show, 'DON'T BLOW THAT DOUGH!'" "What the hell is going on here?" Roku asked. "Why're we on a game show?" "Roku! Answer the question!" "Pancakes bitch!" "Oh I'm sorry the answe was waffles." Enel walked to the middle of the stage. "Well you know what that means! WHEEL OF PUNISHMENT!" Enel spun the wheel and it landed on a picture of a book. "OOH!! TRIVIA!!" "Ha! I know this stuff!" Roku shot up in excitent. "How many calories are in a the moon as it circles the sun on the planet of Modnar?" "... 32.56?" "Trick question! The planet Modnar, a fictional planet from the TV series Star Track, is famous for not having a moon!" "UUGH!" "Sorry Roku, but you placed in -500! That means!" Enel places a dunce cap on Roku. "KING OF DUNCES!" "BULLSHIT!" - Fantasia, Sinbad, and Rangton looked around the bland and dry town. Sinbad craft he'd his head. "Where are we?" He looked over to a nun. "Excuse me.. But do you know where the nearest bar is? Or where we are?" She bowed. "Traveller you are in the land of Coronia. And I must ask you... What is a bar?" Fantasia pushed Sinbad out the way. "It's a place of food, booze, and entertainment." "Booze? We don't have any alcohol." Rangton cleared his throat. "I think a better name for this place is hell." "Welcome." They hear a voice, and see her. The three all FaceFault. "I am mother Nami. How may I help you?" Fantasia clapped her hands. "It's official, we're in hell." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc